Truss structures can be used in vehicles, such as aircraft, boats, trucks, and buses to support loads or structures in a vehicle. In various instances, members of a truss structure are connected to structural members of the vehicle such that the truss structure could impart loads into the structure of a vehicle. For example, an airframe of an aircraft may be designed to flex when it encounters turbulence. However, a truss that is connected to the airframe could resist such flexing.